


Rut- Deleted Scenes

by DaFishi



Series: Avatar: The Rewrite [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Bolin, Alpha Korra, Alpha Opal, Begging, Bonding, Boypussy, But fight me, Domestic Fluff, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Intersex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Cycles/In Rut, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Iroh, Omega Mako, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Asami, Top Bolin, Top Korra, Top Opal, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bottom mako, but like, forgive me mother for i have sinned, i know that’s not LoK, no beta we die like lu ten, slick, you birthed me so I guess you sinned more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Smut scenes from my fic, Rut.Can be read alone, it’s just pure smut, no plot.
Relationships: Bolin/Iroh II (Avatar), Bolin/Iroh II/Opal (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Iroh II/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Series: Avatar: The Rewrite [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939633
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Korra’s Rut

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I wrote smut!
> 
> This is scarring.
> 
> Also, this takes place after Chapter 70 when Korra enters Rut
> 
> Not important just needed to be said

“Korra, keep your hands to yourself, we aren’t inside yet,” Mako hisses, fumbling with the keys to his apartment.

Korra makes a vague humming noise from behind him.

She doesn’t let him go though, still pressed against the omega’s back.

The heady scent of rut was going to Mako’s head and his knees nearly buckle when Korra ghosts her lips atop his scent gland.

The door finally opens and Korra all but slams the door behind them.

Before Mako can even process what the fuck is happening, he’s pinned to the door and Korra’s lips are on his.

But once more, Mako is thrown in a loop when Korra pulls away just as fast.

And, much to his surprise, she grabs him but the wrist and drags him into the bedroom.

He’s pinned to the bed faster than he can take a breath and lips are on his once more.

Korra is impatient, teeth taking down the pale column of her omega’s throat, leaving bites and bruises on the vast expanse of milky white skin.

“Korra,” Mako chokes out, legs wrapping around the female’s waist.

The alpha makes a vague humming sound, shedding her clothes before helping Mako take off his.

And by helping, Mako means completely ripping his clothes to shreds.

“Korra, don’t-” Mako starts only to be cut off when Korra bites down hard on the soft inside of his left thigh.

In retaliation, Mako pinches Korra’s shoulder.

Mako’s golden eyes clash with Korra’s blue ones.

“Don’t bite that hard,” Mako scolds.

Korra looks at the omega defiantly, biting down even harder on the other thigh.

This time Mako tries to wriggle out of her grip but her hands are clamped onto his waist and not letting go any time soon.

Bruises were already forming under her iron grip and Mako opens his mouth to complain when Korra finally speaks.

“Sweetheart, I suggest staying quiet if you want to cum,” Korra coos, voice dripping with a sweet tone that was tainted by the wording itself.

Mako swallows thickly but stays quiet.

If he thought Korra was bad before, Korra in rut was a fucking sadist.

“Such a pretty pussy,” Korra purrs, fingers feeling between Mako’s folds.

She brings her finger to her mouth, enjoying the taste of slick.

For alpha in rut, Korra had an awful lot of patience.

“Korra, I swear to the fucking spirits of you don’t do something soon, I will find someone who will,” Mako threatens.

And that’s when Mako knows he’s fucked up because Korra’s entire demeanor changes.

Her body goes absolutely rigid, her muscles flexing in a show of restraint.

She slowly meets his eyes, her smile gone.

“When you can’t walk,” Korra says, voice deadly soft. “You can’t blame me.”

Mako opens his mouth but is cut off when Korra roughly shoves 2 fingers into him.

Mako makes a keening sound and his hips tilt up.

Given how much slick he was leaking, it didn’t hurt him, more surprised him.

But the fingers are gone as quick as they came and Mako can’t help but whine at the loss.

But instead, there was something bigger at his entrance now and his breath catches.

“Korra-” Mako says but he’s cut off when Korra enters him in one swift thrust.

His back arches off the bed and his hands find purchase on Korra’s shoulders.

Pleasure and pain battle but when Korra’s fingers pinch his clit, pleasure wins.

Korra doesn’t hesitate to pull back and slam back in, not giving Mako any time to adjust.

The pace is brutal and bruising, Korra marking and biting at all the skin she can see.

Mako’s nails rake down her back, leaving angry red lines in their wake.

Korra continues and Mako feels his orgasm build up.

“Korra, please,” Mako pleads, desperate and high strung.

“Cum for me, sweetheart,” Korra growls.

Something between a moan and a sob is torn from the omega’s lips as he finally climaxes.

He feels Korra’s knot form, his body moving away and towards it at the same time.

Eventually, Korra slams in one last time, biting hard on Mako’s collar to temporarily substitute for a bond bite as her knot catches.

They stay like that, both of them coming down from their high as Korra’s stuck in Mako.

Since it was a pseudo rut that was triggered by stress, Korra’s rut scent fades.

After about 20 minutes, Korra pulls out.

Mako hisses in discomfort and Korra makes an apologetic sound.

But she lays next to her omega, pulling him next to her so they’re face-to-face.

“Hey,” Korra whispers.

Mako laughs. “Hi.”

“We need to get cleaned up,” Korra says.

Mako makes a humming sound, closing his eyes. “Don’t wanna get up.”

Korra smiles, pressing a kiss to the omega’s forehead.

She carefully picks him up, meeting no resistance as she carries him to the bathroom.

She quickly bends some warm water to clean them off, leaving Mako to soak in the warmth while she cleans the sheets.

It takes about 5 minutes before Korra cleans everything and can carry Mako back to bed.

She practically passes out as she hits the covers.

Before she falls asleep, she feels Mako curl into her.

And she sighs, inhaling the comforting scent of s’mores and basking in the omega’s warmth.


	2. Asami’s Rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, this was actually really fucking cute and fun to write

Asami’s rut happens on a rather timely manner.

Korra, Mako, and Asami had just taken a month or so off to recover from the Unalaq fiasco.

Korra had just gone to the south for a quick visit to her parents, leaving Asami and Mako alone at home.

Mako wakes up drowsily to the scent of rut.

“Asami?” He questions.

The alpha next to him makes a noise of complaint.

She’s still asleep, Mako realizes.

He thinks of waking her but then he looks at her.

Lips slightly parted, breath escaping them in small puffs.

Her eyelashes cast dark shadows across flawless skin and her hair is like a black halo around her head.

Fuck it, Mako decides.

There’s no way in hell he’ll be able to wake her up without feeling bad.

So he flops back under the covers and decides to sleep.

***

When he gets up, he notices Asami is also up.

But she isn’t doing anything.

Her arm is carelessly tossed over his waist, her legs intertwined with his.

Mako is about to brush Asami’s hair off of her forehead only to rest on the skin and find it to be burning hot.

“Asami, are you ok?” Mako asks, concern coloring his tone.

Asami makes a humming sound. “Rut.”

Mako tries to get up but Asami’s grip tightens. 

“No,” Asami whines. “Warm.”

Mako sighs. “Asami, I need to get you water, you’re burning up.”

“S’ok,” Asami mumbles. “Firebending genetics from mom.”

Mako tries to escape the grip but Asami doesn’t relent.

But she doesn’t try anything either, Mako notices.

Asami seems to read his mind because she says, “M’not gonna do anything if you don’t want to.”

Mako snorts. “Asami, we fucked yesterday.”

Asami goes quiet.

Why is she-

Oh.

Mako has to try not to laugh when he notices the tips of Asami’s ears turn red.

“Are you blushing?” Mako coos.

“Shut up,” Asami whines, face hidden from where it’s pressed against Mako’s stomach.

“What? We did.”

“But don’t say it like that!”

“Why not?”

“Because- just stop looking at me!”

“I did way more than look at you.”

Asami makes a strangled noise and rolls off of Mako, taking the blanket with her.

“No,” Mako whines. “Asami, the blanket!”

“You can get it back when you apologize,” Asami’s muffled voice comes.

Mako huffs. “I’m sorry, baby.”

And Asami goes silent again.

“Oh my spirits, you’re blushing again.”

“Mako!”

Mako laughs so hard, he nearly falls off of the bed.

He’s saved when Asami lunges from under the blankets and saves him.

They stay like that for a minute, just wrapped in each other’s embrace.

“I really don’t want to ruin this moment, but my rut is getting bad so-”

Mako doesn’t even let his alpha finish, just turns around and presses his lips to Asami’s.

The alpha melts into the embrace, pulling Mako impossibly closer to her.

Mako flips them over though, landing him on top.

Asami looks at him, clearly confused at the turn of events.

The omega leans down and captures Asami’s lips in another kiss.

It’s slow and lazy despite it being well past noon.

He kisses down her throat, small bruises blossoming here and there.

Asami’s breath quickens and Mako knows it’s hard for her to restrain herself from flipping them over and doing what she wants.

But she doesn’t and Mako loves her for it.

He kisses down her abdomen, lips stopping above her cock, which has reached full mast because of her rut.

“Mako, you don’t need to- fuck!”

Because Mako takes her entire length in his mouth in one go.

Asami is so fucking tempted to just flip them over and fuck Mako till he hurts but she can’t, she knows she can’t.

Not yet.

But fuck, if Mako kept doing that with his tongue she was gonna finish embarrassingly fast.

And her hips tilt up, feeling her stomach tighten in anticipation and….

And nothing.

Asami’s eyes opened in surprise to find Mako had pulled off, amusement on his face.

“What, you didn’t think it was gonna be that easy, did you?” Mako teases.

Asami in real life was kind and caring.

Asami in bed, rut or not, was sweet and slow.

Asami when she was deprived of something?

Scary.

Fucking terrifying.

But instead Asami makes a humming noise.

And Mako frowns.

What the hell was she-

Mako shrieks as he’s suddenly flipped over, Asami face to face with his crotch.

She presses an open mouthed kiss on his wet heat.

“I don’t like being teased,” Asami murmurs, licking a stripe over his entrance. “Let’s see if you do.”

She starts leisurely, with one finger, when she’s more than aware that Mako can take more.

But she’s so fucking slow and it’s driving Mako mad.

“Asami,” Mako complains.

When two more fingers and a very talented tongue join the first finger, a strangled whine leaves Mako.

And he’s so close, his hands reach to tangle into Asami’s hair but the alpha pulls away and pins his hands above his head.

Her smile is predatory, no longer shy like before.

“Jerk,” Mako mutters.

Asami laughs and fuck, the way Mako’s heart speeds up at the sound can’t be healthy.

“Love you too,” Asami says quietly, pressing a soft kiss to Mako’s lips.

It would have been really sweet if they couldn’t taste themselves on the other.

And despite all the teasing and denial, Asami still enters him slowly, pausing to allow him to adjust.

When she finally bottoms out, Mako needs a minute to catch his breath because it was a lot.

“You good?” Asami asks, voice strained with the agony of having to wait.

In answer, Mako twists his hips up, causing both of them to groan.

Within seconds, the pace becomes brutal as the rut finally overrides Asami’s senses.

Mako tries to reach for support before realizing Asami is still holding his hands hostage.

It doesn’t take long for Mako to reach his climax, pleasure rolling over him in waves.

But oversensitivity takes over far too fast, Asami’s rut-addled body still at full capacity.

“Asami, I can’t-” Mako pleads, not even sure whether he’s truly protesting or not.

Asami remains silent but her thrusts start falling out of pace and Mako knows she’s close.

He feels the telltale swell of a knot and hears a soft groan as Asami finally locks into place.

“One day down, only 6 more to go,” Asami mumbles.

Mako makes a sound of irritation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
